The present invention relates to a drill for drilling rails and track rigs for railroad applications.
It is known that drilling devices adapted specifically for use on track rails are currently commercially available.
Such devices, which have particular constructive characteristics, have rather considerable dimensions and weights which often cause great difficulties in use.
Such devices generally have an electric motor or an internal-combustion engine which is mounted coaxially with the drill or milling cutter and which advances rigidly with the drill.
This type of structure, with the motor mounted so that it is axially aligned with the drilling tool and lies along its extension, entails a considerable longitudinal dimension which often is not compatible with the space available in some points of the track, such as rail switches and the like.
To the aforesaid it should be added the fact that in versions with an internal-combustion engine the exhaust of the combustion gases of the engine is often directed towards the operator, who consequently finds himself working in a toxic environment.
Such devices, as previously mentioned, are generally very heavy, and therefore movement is difficult; furthermore, in most cases they cannot be used by a single operator.
Conventional devices are generally predisposed only to execute holes horizontally, i.e. a hole whose axis is perpendicular to the stem of the rail, whereas in railroad applications it is often necessary to execute holes vertically, for example in the slabs supporting the boxes for the electrical actuation of rail switches; in this case it is necessary to use different devices, as it is not possible to modify the conventional drill adapted only to make horizontal holes.